


Draco's Wolf

by Slydragon666



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Dildos, Drarry, Fluff and Smut, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Werewolf Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 13:06:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18692080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slydragon666/pseuds/Slydragon666
Summary: Harry is a werewolf and Draco's boyfriend; one night he askes him to do something they always wanted to try.





	Draco's Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a wolf-harry story with Drarry, but never got this far in their relationship in that story so I thought I would make my own one-shot on that line of thought. I don't remember the name at this time, but I will add it later when I remember it or find it.

Draco’s Wolf

  
  
  


“Are you sure about doing this?” Green eyes pleaded once more to the gray ones that stared back into his. 

 

“For the hundredth time yes harry I am sure.” Draco growled breaking the eye contact. Harry and Draco had been dating since the beginning of their seventh year together and the others that needed to repeat the year thanks to the war. 

 

“I just wanted to be sure, Dray. This is pretty much your last chance to back out and everything. You really don’t have to do this, you know.” Harry said taking Draco’s hands in his. 

 

“Harry, this was my idea. When we got into this relationship I accepted everything about you even this.” Draco said standing his ground, a grin widen on the brunette's face at the clear admiration they had for each other. 

 

“I know as I have you.” Harry said pulling Draco’s arm up so he kiss the skin on his forearm with a smirk and mischief glint. 

 

“Then stop asking me that stupid question moron. The better question is if you remembered to take the wolfsbane potion before coming here to met me?” Draco asked with narrowed eyes as Harry left his head and nodded.

 

“Of course I did. A lovely potioneer made it especially for me.” Harry purred leaning towards Draco who blushed before scowl graced his features. 

 

“You know Hermione could have made it for you too.” Draco mumbled looking away. 

 

Harry grabbed Draco’s chin gently nudging him to look into his eyes. “I know, but I prefer you make it. You are after all going for your masters in Potions. I think… Snape would have been proud of you.” 

 

Draco swallowed before speaking. “You think so…?”

 

“I know so.” Harry said with a small sad smile. 

 

Draco nodded before falling into comfortable silence, they sat at the table in the shrieking shack a small bed with a couple of pillows and blankets. There was a half-filled bottle of red wine on the table with two empty plates that had been eaten from. There were wooden planks only partially blocking the only window in the room with the clear night sky and moon was raising and soon Harry would change into his wolf form. 

 

Harry moved close to his boyfriend giving him a side hug kissing his forehead making Draco look at him with a smile. Harry turned to kiss Draco softly at first before deepened the kiss, Draco moaning around his tongue as it explored and caressed each carves almost making its way down the blondes throat as his tongue returned the caress and devotion. Draco felt the first shudder as Harry groan pulling back bracing his hands and arms on either side of Draco’s head on the floor rug. Draco watched Harry grimace as his skin and body bent from the changes, making him wrap his arms around Harry tightly bring Harry’s focus back to him with half pained smile. 

 

“Y-you're too goood to m-me.” Harry groaned out closing his eyes as his breathing speed up. Draco shushed him bring one of his hand up to his face caressing his cheek to which Harry tilted into the touch automatically as if it was the only relief from the pain. 

 

Harry jolted back as his spine cracked and his legs kicked out, his hand clawing at the floor in purchase as Draco held on to him tighter as they rode out the changes whispering loving words and gestures. The groans of pain became howls of agony as the final changes came to revealing the short black furry along his body, newly formed paws and claws of his legs and arms, and his face now a short snout with wide green eyes filled with pain.

 

Draco petted the fur along his back feeling of the silky fur calmed him and Harry as they laid together on the rug panting with occasional whimpers from Harry as he adjusted to his new form. Harry turned to Draco lick his cheek cause the boy to blush at the gesture before turning to face him to see the mischievous smirk return with the green eyes the human and wolf staring back at him possessively. The rough tongue moved down to lick his neck, Draco panting at the sight. The claws that had left gashes in the rug and floor moved to Draco’s chest curving under the clothes slowly tearing and ripping them off of his body as the tongue continued to swirl and taste every piece of his skin that was revealed to Harry and his wolf form. 

 

By the time the upper part of his body was unclothed and the tongue was focused on his perky nipples nipping and lick with a flick of his tongue. Draco tangled his fingers within the furry, his eyes half lidded mewling with want for more. It was arousing to know a wild beast of werewolf was devouring him, not to mention his once enemy and now boyfriend was doing so. He arched up as the claws found their way to edge of his trousers each claw curling under the band before pulling and piling the clothing away letting him feel the smooth, cool brush of the claw’s nails against his warm skin. 

 

Now his lower part was just as exposed as his upper before this beast, looking down he could see the ever hardening erection hovering above him. Harry stopped flicking the nipples with his tongue to lean over Draco questioningly before him puffing out hot breathe, Draco shuddering knowing what he was asking again. HIs answer was quick latching of his mouth upon Harry’s snout shoving his tongue out feel and lick at the other’s new tongue and teeth that tasted different musky but good still like his Harry. There mouths tangled together submitting to the admissions of the wolf enjoying the kiss and the warmth of adoration and love. The kiss lasted forever making him feel like he was in heaven being dominated, but cherished. The same time he could feel the heat of the wolf’s erection rubbing against his hard one making him gasp and moan into the kiss, his body shuddering from the pleasure. 

 

The mouth soon left his moving down to his erection lapping at it making him exclaim out, “Harry, Please!” 

 

The wolf’s sharp lustful green eyes narrowed on to him as his long tongue moved from the base to tip slowly before swirling back down it making Draco pant and beg. But he knew Harry would risk taking his erection into his mouth and accidentally turn him into a werewolf too. Tho he had thought about it once or twice, but society would never approve just as it doesn’t approve of Harry being one. However Harry could get away with a lot more. 

 

The thoughts were cut off and lost as the tongue playful moved around his balls down to his anus where one of the sex toy dildo end poked out, the tongue swirl around it before his snout nuzzled at it back up again to stare at Draco, who need a few moments to catch his breath. The wolf stayed above Draco as he reached down between his legs to slow inch the dildo out from his arse. 

 

They had discussed it head of time to pre-prep because as a wolf Harry wouldn’t be able to prep or do all the normal things they did without risking Draco’s life. Harry had cheekily suggested the dildo and lube, teasing him about being about to take him hard and fast quickly. 

 

Harry’s eyes didn’t leave the beautiful sight of watching the dildo being taken out of his arse that curved down and had lube dripping down the sides causing the wolf to start pant and his erection to twitch in anticipation. The dildo final came out with a small pop showing off the puckering hole slick with lube. Draco throw the dildo to the side and beckoned the wolf forward with flick of his finger, the wolf moved forward staring into the face of his lover and companion his wolf keen at the feeling. 

 

Draco took the huge cock of the wolf into his mouth to lick at the tip before moving down to the base or as close as he could to the base with the size of the length. HIs tongue licking up and down the length lapping up the precum and running along every part of the cock as he could coasting it in his saliva before pulling away trailing string of saliva from the length to his mouth before it snapped apart. The wolf growled in approval before moving into position above his chosen mate looking into his eyes longingly. 

 

Draco could feel the huge long hard dick of the wolf push at his entrance making him tense, the warm fluffy fur brushed against his skin, the strong arms planted on either side of his head and the beautiful dark furred face of his wolf boy friend looked down him with a mixture of desire and love that took his breath away. He could feel the erection inched forward making him take in another sharp breath closing his eyes, the burning and pain started as moved farther and farther within him stopping ever so often to let him relax his muscles. A tongue lapped at his neck and face like comforting kisses to his pale skin. 

 

The full erection brushed against his wall let them know that as much as Draco could take, opening his eyes he could see that he hadn’t even take in the full length of the wolf’s erection, but it felt like he had feeling the slightest of twitching within him and warmth and fullness made his heart beat faster at the idea and feeling. Draco gave him kiss on the snout before shaky from desire, “Move please, Harry. I am ready.” 

 

The wolf locked eyes with the silvery gray eyes of his lover with his dilated green eyes that could look away as he moved slowly out and back in, a sharp gasp, out and back in again, a groan came, out and back in again. “Harry please faster….Like you promised.”

 

The wolf growled at the words not in anger, but confirmation of this command and desire. The movements picked up faster, making the groans turn into moans that echoed throughout the room. Draco screamed out his name as he hit the spot near his prostate making pleasure bloom out into his body begging for more. This made the movement turn from just fast to almost pounding into the blonde to hear more of the moans and begging making sure to hit that hot sport as much as possible. 

 

“Oh Harry, Please!” Draco moaned almost in a scream, the wolf’s mouth clenched between his shoulder and neck rumbling with a growl, most likely holding back the urge to bite him, to claim him and turn him. The thought of that had Draco’s pleasure building his stomach, knowing the consideration and love for him in that one gesture. Draco’s hands entangled his hands in his fur nails digging into the flesh underneath. 

 

Draco felt himself being pushed closer and closer to his climax with every rock of his hips and hit of the cock against his spot. He finally came spurting out cum all over his stomach and the fur of the wolf above him, that didn’t seem at all deterred by it, but turned on more maybe. Draco turned his head kissing the wolf’s cheek as he continued to pump into him trying to reach his own climax. 

 

“Cum inside me please Harry. I want it. I am yours and you are mine.” Draco purred at the wolf panting above him at the sound of those words the wolf let out a deep howl that rumbled within Draco’s chest as he felt Harry cum within him the warm liquid coating his insides before dripping along the sides. The wolf rocked one last time before collapsing atop of him but all his weight was put on his knees and arms still on either side of his head. 

 

“I love you Harry.” Draco whispered the wolf blinked up at him before licking lightly as if to return the declaration of love. They soon fell asleep with Draco cuddling into the warm fur of the wolf and the wolf-harry snoring next to him arms tightly around him possessively until morning. 

Fin

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the story.


End file.
